


A New York Heatwave

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, cumeating, just a quick handjob, some snowballing, sweaty and sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A New York Heatwave

The humidity of the New York summer encases both of their naked bodies. The muggy heat presses in on them, trickles down their necks and along their chests like warm soup.

They are sprawled out on Timmy’s bed, the distinctive aroma of weed, stale sweat and hours upon hours of fucking hangs heavy in the air, trapped between the walls of his bedroom. 

Neither of them had moved from the bed in two days, apart from a couple of quick visits to the bathroom to take a piss, sometimes together, but always leaving the door open for the other to watch.

The little bit of sunlight that manages to shine through the drawn curtains illuminates Timmy's pale skin, glistening, damp and warm. Armie runs a finger through the moisture collecting on his belly, his palm slides along his side, grazing his ribs. _So beautiful, so delicate_  
His thumb strokes slowly up until he reaches Tim’s nipple, teasing it lightly with the edge of his fingernail.

His eyes flutter shut, he arches his back, taking quiet, shallow breaths. _Easy now… slow… so beautiful_

Armie runs the pad of his thumb over Timmy’s nipple until it’s hard. A tiny, rosy nub.  
Takes his other hand to spread his legs, each action elicits a gasp and a soft moan.  
He pushes his hand up the inside of Tim’s thigh until he cups his testicles, lightly squeezing them.

His body’s instant reaction to Armie’s touch is intoxicating and makes Armie hard. 

He circles the head of Timmy’s cock with his thumb, rubbing the glossy stickiness into the velvety skin, making him writhe and push his hips up into the air, desperate for friction, desperate for Armie’s tight grip around his cock. 

“Armie, please…” his eyes are pleading, begging even. His face is flushed, his lips slightly parted, tongue licking across his lower lip. His breathing is hitched, his belly rising and falling with each labored gulp of air.

“Please… what?” Armie’s words run hot against Timmy’s ear, the pad of his thumb still circling the slit, every now and then dipping down to gently rub the frenulum which makes Tim mewl in return. _Those sounds… so beautiful_

Tim’s hand reaches for Armie’s, pulls it flush against his cock and with one smooth stroke from root to tip, it grows to its full length, filling Armie’s hand. 

“Is that what you need, babe?” 

Armie smiles at him, knows exactly what to do and how to do it.

Timmy nods. Anticipation flashes across his face for a second before Armie spits in his hand - once, twice - then closes his fist around Tim’s cock and starts to jack him off. 

The wet squelching of Armie’s fist and Timmy’s stifled moans fill the room, the heat between them becoming unbearable. Both of them are impossibly hard, Armie’s cock leaking precum on Tim’s thigh. 

Armie keeps pumping his cock faster, harder, and Timmy is close, so close. Desperate for release. His mouth hangs open, his arm is flung across his face and he is moaning against his own skin, suppressing the urge to bite into it.

“Armie… I’m….” but before he can even finish the sentence, Armie loosens the grip and replaces his fist with his mouth, sucking the tip of Timmy’s cock into his warm, soft mouth.  
Timmy comes instantly and shoots his load onto his tongue, shuddering, while Armie keeps sucking, drawing every last drop of the thick liquid out of him. 

“Fuuuuuck, Armie.... Fuuuuuuuck.” 

Armie releases his cock with a final slurp and a self-satisfied smirk. He pulls himself up and hovers over Tim’s face before he kisses him deeply, leaking the salty release into his mouth, some of it drips on his lips and runs down his chin, collects in a tiny pool in the hollow of his neck. 

Armie traces it with his finger. Dips it into the sticky mess, brings it to his mouth and licks it off. Does the same to Tim, then kisses him again for one last time, letting him taste himself on Armie’s tongue. 

They stay like this for a while, just kissing, hands gliding over sweat-soaked skin, holding each other. 

Post-coital bliss.

“I think we’re both ripe for a shower.”

“I think you might be right.” Tim runs his hand over his chest, dragging his fingers through the remains of the spunk/spit mixture, rubbing it into his neck.

“You first.”


End file.
